Expectant
by T.K Andrews
Summary: First FMA fic. Not sure if it's good. ROYAI one-shot Don't like, don't read. Riza is pregnant and Roy delays his evitable doom.


A/N: Hello, everyone! My screen-name is T.K. Andrews (not my real name). I am known for writing fics for the YGO fandom and this is my first FMA fic! *feeling like the new kid on the block* I don't know if it's good. So be gentle with the criticism. That is why I am only trying my luck with a…relatively long, admittedly…but one-shot_. __**(Go down to bottom of the page if you want to skip the annoyingly long author's note.)**_

Just so you should know; I'm one of those authors who are not devout to their shippings. Meaning that even though today I write Royai, tomorrow I might write RoyEd. It's just that these shippings are the ones I do the most often and are my fortes. I usually just write fanfiction whenever I'm in the mood, and my moods dictate which pairing I do. I can't explain it. It's kind of like how women have cravings for food during pregnancy. I have 'cravings' to write a pairing whenever I'm in the mood for to write fanfiction. It's weird and disturbing, I know, so I won't bother you any further. Oh, and I do take requests. So if you want me to write a certain fanfiction, I will. I'm too nice to say no. _**(Warning: I am not very good at writing RoyEd and usually end up writing FEM Ed and father Roy songfics)**_

FMA pairings I like: 

Edward x Winry –I'm one of those old-fashioned authors so I'm all about canon pairings. My little sister doesn't like this though. She says it's because Winry reminds her of Sakura from Naruto, whom she honestly believes is a Mary-Sue. So she ships Ed x OC instead. But I still ship EdWin. Hey, you guys know Edwin is an actual name? XD if Ed and Winry have a son they can name him that, if they have a girl they can name her Edwina.

Roy x Riza –yes; about half of the FMA fics I write are dedicated to this pairing. XD in fact, this just so happens to be one of them. It's probably my favourite. Even my fellow FF writer little sister likes this one, which is probably the only pairing we agree on. There's something just so romantic about love against official policy. I love it!

Al x OC –not a fellow suit of armour! Sorry, that was from one of my little sister's fics.

FMA pairings I do not like (to name a few; I don't care which pairing you support. It's just how I feel. Nothing personal): 

Ed x Roy –I just don't think neither character is gay, really. Yes, I know that those two scream at each other all the time so a pairing will be awesomely amusing. This is one of the few yaoi pairings I actually support. But what bothers me here is not the gender problem, it's the age difference. Roy is thirty and Ed's my age. Not to mention, they're too much alike. People who are too much alike that are dating shall never get a happy ending. That is one of the problems with divorced couples nowadays. Trust me; I looked it up.

Ed x Rose -Rose is not even a main character for goodness's sakes. She's just some religious nut whom Ed saved in the first volume of the manga. Plus, isn't she older than Ed?

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. The cow does. I mean Ms. Hiromu Arakawa (I just recently found out the creator's a woman!) does. Seriously, NO OFFENCE! If you read the manga, you'd know what I'm talking about.

(P.S: my apologies if the characters are a little OOC. This is my first time, after all. No flames. That's Roy's job.)

On with the fic!

_**End of Annoyingly Long Author's Note: **_

"Sir," Riza saluted him as a greeting

"Hello, Lieutenant," greeted Roy. It was the best response he can come up with in his current state. He never really was a morning person to begin with. But there were more important things to tackle at the moment as he heads straight for the coffee jar.

He swears when he finds it empty, figuring Havoc must have been the one to drink the last of it before leaving the room, and he's forced to make do with green tea instead; now in a foul mood indeed over being denied his daily caffeine fix. It leaves him feeling irritable and grumpy as he sits down in front of Riza, and he's not exactly up for conversation when she turns to him to speak.

"Colonel, here are the papers I just received this morning." She said, laying them in front of him "Do you want me to read-"

"Don't bother; I'm sure it's full of kind words for the military." Roy said sarcastically between sips

"How did you know?" Riza asked, eyes scanning over the sheets "Anyways, may I please take two hours off today? I have a dentist appointment. I doubt it'll take too long."

"Go ahead." Roy sipped his cup and swallowed. He really did not like green tea very much.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome."

"By the way; I'm pregnant."

"Congratul-wait-_what?_"

Roy chokes on his tea. He fixed Riza with a watery-eyed stare "You're _what?_" he squawked

"Pregnant," Riza repeated, matter-of-factly. Roy's tiny dark eyes bulged in his head; his mouth opened and closed, opened and closed. He was only semi-aware that he was doing the good impression of a goldfish. If the Fullmetal pipsqueak was there, he'd have a laugh (and possibly future blackmailing advice).

"Before you ask, sir; yes, it's yours." Riza sighed. He took it better than she thought, actually "Not that it could possibly be anyone else's, but I thought I'd make it clear just in case you were wondering." She gets up, giving him a brief pat on the shoulder "Well then, I'll see you later." She then saluted him and leaves Roy in the office, still in a state of shock and very much in need of like…something a whole lot stronger than caffeine.

Roy dialled the number to Maes' house. (He had been given the day off) A groan on the other end answered.

"Damn it, do you have any idea what time it is? It's you, isn't it Roy? You're the only one who calls me at this time of the day! You know better than anyone it's when I take my afternoon naps!"

Roy ignored the barb in his best friend's comment and continued "Listen, Maes, I have a problem..."

"Eh? That's funny. With all the girls you go around with I'd never figure you have a problem with your-"

"Not that kind of problem, you idiot!" Roy hissed "Listen to me! I...how should I say this?" he ran a hand through his jet-black hair in frustration

"Come on, if you really have a problem, why so shy? You've told me everything since we were in the academy, so spill."

"Riza... I got Riza pregnant."

A brief moment of silence passed, and then the voice came back

"Riza? Riza Hawkeye? Are we talking about the same Riza here?"

"…yes, Maes" Roy said awkwardly

"How the hell did you do it?" Maes couldn't believe his own ears "She must've had a gun at your head the whole time you were-"

"STOP, Maes!" Roy so did not want Maes to finish the sentence "The point is; she _is _pregnant."

"I never would have guessed." Maes said

"Huh?" Roy was confused

"You've got every woman in East and Central City throwing themselves at your feet like dogs and yet you go and get _Riza Hawkeye _pregnant!" he spat

"I thought you'd be happy for me, Maes!" Roy sputtered

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I am!" he screeched, but then his voice grew dark "Unless you forced her..."

"I'm not a rapist!" Roy nearly screamed

"Okay, okay, now that that's out of the way..." Maes cleared his throat.

"What do I do, Maes?"

"Well, now that you're a father... it's yours, right?"

"Maes!" Roy growled warningly into the phone.

"Just make her as comfortable as possible and don't do even one thing that might piss her off, or you'll regret it. Doubly so since its Riza,"

"...I gotcha, Maes,"

"Good! Now if you're lucky, while she's pregnant she'll be extra loving with you..."

"Oh, God Maes... I don't want to talk about this..."

"Suit yourself. Hey, Roy..."

"Yeah?"

"The higher ups don't suspect anything?"

"I doubt it. She just told _me_ a few minutes ago. Not to mention…the way we go at each other, I don't think they'll jump to that conclusion too quickly..."

"Can't be too careful, it's easy to over-dote on her while she's pregnant you know, especially when she's getting over stressed at work."

"Okay, I got it."

"Don't ignore her though, or she'll get upset, so give her a lot of attention once you're home. Is she there with you?"

"At a dentist appointment," Roy fiddled with the phone cord

"Alright. Listen; about the higher ups...you should try to stick around Riza as much as you can, Roy."

"But you just said not to draw attention to us!"

"Yes, but... if they find out... some of the superiors might try to bump her off. They don't want another Mustang around to keep them on the run for their ranks. They'll view your child as a threat."

"How can they view it as a threat? It's not even born yet for God's sakes!"

"They've already seen what the two of can do, Roy. It would be a stupid mistake to think that they would just let this fraternization breach slide. They don't want any more Flame Alchemists or Hawkeyes to contend with. To put it shortly, try to imagine the product between the 'Hero of Ishbal' and the infamous 'Hawkeye'…and I think you'll know what I'm talking about."

"…"

"Roy? ROY!"

"…I think I'm scared now by the image you put in my head."

"Yeah… same here." Maes shuddered, but then his voice grew stern "You're not planning on doing a runner, are you?"

Roy blinked twice, and then a third time for good measure. "HOW? If I'm going to be president, then I'm going to have to remain with the military. Even if I could, I would never-"

"Alright, alright," Maes cut him off "Now you know I felt like when Gracia gave me her 'anniversary present'." He said, making air quotes around the last two words

Roy groaned and covered his eyes with one hand. He silently thanked his lucky stars that the Fullmetal pipsqueak wasn't around. He'd never live to hear the end of it.

"Aw, don't be so glum. You can't just mope around just because your life's about to change beyond recognition." Maes mocked "And unlike Ishbal, this is actually a good thing."

"I know that, Maes!" Roy threw up his hands. Then he cringed when unwanted memories of the past came back to haunt him when Maes said what he said

"This is sure gonna make some changes, huh?"

"I suppose so," Roy sighed

"I guess you too will be getting married too if there's a kid on the way, huh?"

"I suppos-wait-_what?_" Roy nearly yelled, face turning red.

"Oh, hold on there for a second, Roy," Maes placed the phone under his elbow to speak with his daughter dearest who was tugging on his jeans

"Papa," Elicia asked in her sweetest voice. "Can I have someone over?"

"Why, sure, Lisi," (A/N: this isn't Maes's real nickname for Elicia in the anime or manga. I don't think he has a nickname for Elicia) Maes cooed, purposely holding up the phone so Roy can hear him on the other line "As a matter of fact, Uncle _Roy-Roy_ and Auntie Riza is going to give you someone to play with _real soon!_" he sang out

"MAES!" Roy screamed

"Ooh, daddy got MAD!"

Maes cracked up on the other end. Roy fumed and threw down the phone, instantly regretting it after he did so. That was when the words suddenly hit him in the gut. It brought Roy to the realization that he was probably going to be called this one day, by either his son or daughter, depends on whichever gender he and Riza's child turns out to be.

Roy sighed, still fiddling with the phone cord. He wondered how Riza had felt, and what her reaction was when she found out.

Roy sighed and crossed his fingers. It was time for them to talk.

He found Riza sitting on the top of his desk, cleaning out of her guns. Her blonde hair was down and loose around her shoulders, instead of up in its usual tight little ponytail. Roy swallowed as a lump rose in his throat. She should let her hair down more often. It was a nice sight.

His gaze strayed in the direction of her stomach. Even if she was wearing her usual military uniform that hid her curves (that was something he DID NOT want to think about at the moment), it looked as flat as it always been. Roy couldn't quite believe there was someone (repeat: some_one_) growing inside there; a miniature human being that is going to end up being some sort of an unholy cross between him and Riza. Roy once again grew horrified by the image he ended up having in his head (which wasn't quite different from the one he had in his head earlier). Would it be possible to have an abortion? Of course, that wasn't possible since abortion was outlawed in Amestris (A/N: I don't know if abortion is illegal in Amestris since it was never mentioned, but let's pretend it is), and Riza can send twelve bullets lodged in his brains once she hears the idea. But is she sure she really wants to be the mother to…that (for lack of better word)? He himself wasn't so sure that he wants to a daddy dearest to…THAT. Well, it wasn't that he wouldn't love the kid once it was born (duh), but still! Maybe Riza wouldn't be so thrilled as well. Though deep down inside he dreaded the fact that he already knew the answer.

"Oh, you're back, sir" says Riza, noticing him at last and setting down her gun "I was wondering where you had gone."

"I was going to say the same thing to you, Lieutenant" Roy replied

Roy moved closer, giving into his curiosity and placing his palm against her belly without his asking. "Shouldn't it be kicking or something?"

Riza sighs but gives him a wry smile "I'm guessing it'll be another few months yet. Babies need time to develop. They're not like instant coffee, you know." She had been expecting questions; and this just so happened to be one she expected.

Once again without asking, Roy pulls back Riza's top before she could protest to expose the bare skin underneath. There was no sign of any bump. "You're really pregnant?" he asks, astonished. Hey, he was the Flame Alchemist after all. He specialized in fire, not human science.

"Yes, Roy," she sighed, calling him 'Roy' instead of 'sir' for once "I really am pregnant."

"How did you know?" Roy asked. (A/N: since Amestris seems to be set in the olden days, I'm not sure if they have pregnancy tests there, since they don't seem to have stuff like airplanes or computers.)

"I could tell you, but then your eyes would glaze over the way they tend to do whenever I try to lecture you about your paperwork before I decide to shoot you. Just nod and pretend you're listening to me."

In other words, it was a woman thing. Roy obeyed _Riza's_ orders for once and did exactly what he was told. Hey, if it made Riza happy, then what the hell.

"Your grandfather is going to kill me," he sighed, running a hand through his silky jet-black hair. He was referring his superior, Riza's grandfather, Lieutenant-General Grumman. There was no way in Hell he would be happy to hear that his granddaughter…his deceased daughter's daughter…had been knocked up before marriage. They were still going to have to tell him at some point, if only to get the protection from higher-ups, but Roy was more than happy to delay his inevitable doom for at least a little while longer

(A/N: I just recently found out he's Riza's Pop-Pop…that means grandfather from where I come from…from her mother's side. In the manga, he even offered Riza's hand to Roy! This I am happy for. I'm not sure if Roy is aware of it though. But really, LG Grumman is an eccentric, happy guy…kind of like Maes Hughes…O.O chronologically speaking, he wouldn't mind if Roy ever knocked up Riza. Actually, he would be kind of happy about it. I figured you guys should know, so yeah. Apology for the OOC *bowing down*)

"Probably," Riza agreed, nodding her blonde head "Yeah,"

Riza slowly placed her warm palm over his icy cold hands (he hadn't used his alchemy earlier that day) and his gloves had been taken off "You won't leave, will you?" she said soothingly, in that same warm, buttery tone that movie moms used in playbacks. Kind of like popcorn with butter, at least the thought anyways.

Roy was startled. He had never seen this voice or even this side of Riza before. He wasn't at all used to seeing her so vulnerable. It didn't feel right. It made him feel all icky on the inside, which he hated. It reminded him of Ishbal in a way, which he hated even more for obvious reasons

"Not that I couldn't manage without you, but still." She continued; voice still sweet as spun sugar. But as she said so, she quietly pointed her gun at a certain spot where all men know better than to keep unprotected, including Roy.

Riza clicked off the safety. Roy jumped two feet into the air as a gunshot was fired and screamed, damsel-in-distress style. He fell back down, head-first, on the floor anime style. Riza twirled her gun between her fingers.

Roy got up, groaning and rubbing his head. "What the heck was that for?" he yelled at his First Lieutenant

Riza put her gun back into her purse "Colonel, didn't you see General Haruko peeking through the door window? I had to do something or otherwise we'd get caught," she said sharply

"Oh," Roy said, embarrassed "We almost got busted, didn't we?" he rubbed his head

"Not to mention," Riza continued "Did you really think I was going to let you off for getting me pregnant, sir? That was to prevent you from fathering any more of my future children." she said sternly, hawk's eyes staring straight down at him

Roy blushed! He never blushed. Especially not in front of a woman. Heck, he was the famous womanizer of Amestris! Women blushed in front of him. Not the other way around. On the other hand, Hawkeye seemed to have an uncanny ability to defy all of that. As the opposite, _she _made his knees go weak, _she_ made him blush, and_ she_ got him to sleep with her (she was a little drunk that night and Roy couldn't resist). He wasn't sure whether he was in love with her or not. He was still having trouble getting the fact that he was going to be a father in his systems. The idea of becoming a husband too was equally as terrifying, if not more. He tried to imagine what it would be like if he actually married Hawkeye. Well, let's see; he's sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. Riza's cooking over the stove. They're all living in a mansion. Black Hayate's all grown up and playing with the kids. He's the Fuhrer, Riza's still in the military, and ooh! MINISKIRTS! (A/N: I won't say 'tiny miniskirt' because a lot of authors do and come on, is there LONG miniskirts?) Nice…wait, what's this? Beside him, three other women were flirting with him! Riza takes out a shotgun. Bam! Bam! Bam! The kids are scarred for life. They all live happily ever after. A look of sheer horror crossed his face.

Scary

"Well?" Hawkeye asked

Roy's eyelids twitched; apparently still disturbed by the images he put in his head "What?" he asked, utterly confused

"You still haven't answered my question from before. I said; you won't leave, will you?" Riza repeated sternly

Roy grunted. A large sweat-drop fell over the side of his forehead. He got up and tried to reassure Riza by threading their fingers together. It felt nice actually. What the Hell was Riza saying? If he was gonna be president, he ain't ever gonna leave the military. Riza obviously was not gonna leave his side until he became president either. The chance of him leaving her was 0 to 100. Even if he wasn't planning on becoming Fuhrer.

"That won't be happening." he promised, forcing a smile that came off more as a scowl instead. Blech, typical of himself. Sometimes he secretly wondered what such an attractive and attentive (sometimes a little too much) young woman like his First Lieutenant saw in someone like him. His subordinates wondered too.

"Even if you're useless for the most part, sir?" Riza asked

Roy stiffened. "Even when I'm useless." He smiled what looked more like a lopsided scowl to his First Lieutenant. The kind he would give to Fullmetal during one of their infamous arguments. Roy wasn't the only one who wondered what Riza saw in him.

"Good." Riza squeezed his fingers "I'm glad." Roy silently breathed a sigh of relief.

Riza studied his face "Sir, what have gotten into you today?" she asked, cocking a cream-coloured eyebrow

Roy sweat-dropped. What could he say? That he was afraid of becoming a father? What kind of man is afraid of that? Hawkeye didn't look afraid, so why did he? But before he could answer, Riza answered it for him

"You're worried, sir. Aren't you?"

Roy's head snapped up. How did…how did she know him so well? Well, that must've been years of being together side-by-side did. He must admit, over these past years Hawkeye had really gotten a certain hold over him unlike the other women he dated before, and it's not just because of the guns.

"It's only natural, sir. So am I, to be honest." She said assuredly

Roy looked up in surprise. Riza was always so capable and self-assured that it was not the kind of thing he would expect to hear from her at all. "Really, Lieutenant?" he asks astonishingly

"Really, sir" she answered softly "Maybe even scared…just a little though." she smiled sincerely

She was not the only one. Roy found the thought of becoming a father downright terrifying to him.

"But," Riza continued, a slight smile curving up the corners of her pretty lips (Roy did not want to think about that at the moment) "I am also happy."

"Really?" Roy asked once more

"Really," she answered genuinely

"…oh…" Roy fumbled, dumfounded

Riza chuckled softly, obviously pleased with how things turned out. Roy then was thrown off by her train of sweet laughter. It was a pretty nice sound. She then rested her head on Roy's arm. Roy wasn't sure if this was what she would call happiness, but she looked content at the very least. Amused… affectionate… loving even to tell the truth.

That was when Roy's face grows hot. Hot as his hands when they were in the middle of making flame works. This was the surely dumbest thing ever, considering he only seems to blush over stuff like this and not when they were doing anything else that might provoke such a tedious reaction, like having sex. It always made him feel just a tiny bit awkward as well as ridiculously infatuated.

Riza noticed, and her expression turns questioning. "Are you okay, sir?"

"Yeah," Roy says. He couldn't help but smile (for real this time). "I'm good."

A/N: I like Riza. She's super cool and really pretty in my opinion. Character wise, I have always had a fondness for cool older women rather than the bubbly, happy teenage girl. Here are some of my favourite fictional examples of cool older women.

FMA: Riza Hawkeye (mentioned above), Izumi Curtis, and let's not forget Olivier Mira Armstrong. (come on; who _doesn't_ love her? XD)

YGO franchise: Akiza Izinski (5Ds), Alexis Rhodes (GX) (if you take out the admirers), and Mai Valentine (original).

Vampire novels: Rose Hathaway (Vampire Academy), Elena Gilbert (Vampire Diaries), and Zoey Redbird (House of Night) (NOT Bella Swan from Twilight; blech)

Nevertheless, no flames. Leave those to Roy. Cookies to those who praise and constructive criticism are love. Review please!


End file.
